Nights Like These
by Awkes
Summary: "It would only take a matter of minutes before the desire deepened and one thing lead to another. Just like last summer. But that was just a one-time thing, right?" Longshot. AU. Zelink. Very sexual/alcohol references


Hello hello everyone! After a long hiatus I'm back once again!

"Back again? But you have a new account?" You may be asking.

Yeeeah, there's a reason for that. I used to be known as DeliciousOrbit, however due to my lack of organization and memory I forgot the passwords to my account and email, and forgot the security questions to retrieve it. So for all intensive purposes that account is gone. If you love "The Wedding" though, don't worry! I'm rewriting it! And I actually have a plot this time so it should go better than before. That is if I find the time to write it. For now, I have this nice oneshot prepared for you.

Disclaimer- I don't own Legend of Zelda. Don't sue me.

It was so good to be back home. Back in my old house, back in my old room, and back in my old town. I sprawled out on my soft queen bed, not missing the uncomfortable brick my university referred to as a mattress. I inhaled deeply; the soft scent of vanilla mixed with the fresh scent of my sheets was heavenly. It had been a long car ride home and my bed was so welcoming. My eyes slowly drifted closed. After what seemed like a minute, though in reality was about an hour, I heard the front door shut, and pair of cowgirl boots clicking up the staircase beside my room.

_Maybe if I pretend to be asleep she'll go back home. _I thought to myself as I buried my face deeper into my pillow. My bedroom door was soon thrown open, accompanied with an irritated sigh.

"Zelda, get up! You are the worst best friend ever!"

Drat. I adore Malon, I really do, but all I wanted to do after a day of waking up early and loading and unloading things from Impa's SUV on top a week of stressful finals was to sleep. Not be woken up by Malon's country drawl and to probably be coerced into something.

"Malon. Let me sleep. Me and my love have finally been reunited." I rolled over face down into the sheets and covered my head with a pillow.

"What are you going on about now Zelda? I swear you are a cucco sometimes." Malon paused for a second before noticing that I wasn't moving to get out of bed. "Seriously city girl, move!"

Before I knew it, my best friend had jumped on my back and wrangled me out of my sanctuary. I did my best to put up a fight, but there's only so much one can do against someone who's been handling livestock their entire life. Malon was now holding my hands behind my back and leading me to my closet.

"Alright now Zelda, time to pick out your outfit!"

I stopped walking towards my closet causing the redhead to run into me, "My outfit! For what Malon?"

Another irritated sigh came from Malon, "For the love of Naryu Zelda, we're having a welcome home party for you! You really think we wouldn't want to do something for you?" I rolled my eyes at Malon, which she interpreted as an answer, "Alright well, this is also a pretty good reason to throw down. The last party I threw was because one of my Dad's best heifers had a calf. But don't get me wrong, everyone is excited to see you!"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "No Malon, I think everyone is excited to get drunk. There's a difference."

The redhead tilted her head slightly. "Well yes, we are excited for that too. Really though Zelda, people are glad you're home! Especially…" Malon trailed off there.

Instantly I perked up. Who was this person? Suddenly memories of last summer came back to me. I bit my lip and looked her in the eyes, as I realized whom Malon was talking about. I shot my friend a worried look.

Malon nodded as if she understood the question I didn't ask. "I don't know what you did to him last summer, but he definitely missed you. He told Sheik all about it."

Oh right, Malon was dating Sheik, his best friend.

"And Midna. And pretty much everyone he's close too. But you know how he is, he tries to play everything off like nothing bothers him." Malon leaned closer to my ear, "He doesn't know your coming tonight." Malon backed away from my ear and started looking at me with this stupid smile on her face like she was the sneakiest person alive.

I stared at her blankly. Had she gone off her rocker? "One problem dummy, isn't this a 'welcome home Zelda' party. Shouldn't he know that I'm going to be there?"

"Well, as of now it's a 'party at Malon's' party, only me, you, and Sheik know for sure you'll be there. Everyone else kind of thinks you're going to be a no show or that you're not back in town yet since, you know, you're lame and all." Malon laughed. I glared.

"Well I'm glad you decided to inform me that I'm going, I wouldn't want to let all these people down." I joked in return. After glancing at the clock I noticed it was already 7 PM, "I guess we should start getting ready now." I smiled, though on the inside I was terrified of what tonight might bring.

I have to say, there is nothing quite like Malon's parties. Sure, they're miles apart from the chic nightlife scene in surrounding Hyrule University, but that's what I like about them. I don't feel like I have to be super dressed up, just throw on a simple sundress and some boots and I'm done.

It was the perfect night for an outdoor party. The air was cool, but still warm enough to not need a jacket, and a light breeze blew by every so often. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes; maybe I had missed this place more than I originally thought.

My peaceful state was interrupted by the sound of another vehicle pulling up next to the one I was sitting on. I silently prayed that it wasn't him, not this early at least, and definitely not before I had more than a couple drinks in my system.

"Zelda! I didn't know you were coming tonight! Wow, you look so good, I love that dress on you! Who knew red was your color?" An enthusiastic voice called from a few feet over. I smiled at the brunette girl and hopped off the tailgate of the pickup truck I was sitting on. Ilia ran over to me and properly greeted me with one of her signature bear hugs. All I could do was laugh.

Before I knew it the party had really picked up the pace. I swear that everyone from Ordon High managed to come, and then some. After dancing and mingling for what seemed like only a few seconds, I found myself needing to refill the red cup in my hand. I politely excused myself from the conversation I was having with Saria and Mido and started walking to the keg. That's when I saw him.

No not him-him. This his was none other than Gannondorf Dragmire, or as I liked to call him 'the scum of Hyrule." I tried to slip by him unnoticed, but that little punk was practically guarding the keg. He knew I'd end up needing a refill sooner or later. I held my breath as I walked up to the keg and started filling my cup. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gannondorf walking towards me. I pumped the keg, silently praying it would fill my cup faster. It didn't.

"Well who do we have here? Miss Harkinian, it's been too long." I felt an arm snake around my waist and hands remove my cup from my hands, "A lady never fills her own cup. Please, allow me to do it for you."

By this point my cup was completely full. Gannondorf was just having too much fun harassing me to stop. He had always wanted me in that way, if you know what I mean. Unfortunately for him, the feeling was not mutual, not anywhere close to mutual. Sorry I'm not attracted to chunky, redheaded, disgusting men, Gannondorf.

"What do you say you and I go dance now beautiful? I know you didn't get all dressed up for nothin'." Gannondorf whispered into my ear. I flinched as his hot breath hit my skin. It made me shiver, but not in a good way. I knew that trying to get away from Gannondorf would be useless, no matter how much I wanted him to disappear at that very minute.

Using the arm that was still around my waist, Gannondorf swung me around to face the rest of the party. As he dragged me to the dance floor, I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Dragmire, what do you think you're doing?"

I silently thanked the Goddesses as I recognized that voice. Wait, he was here? Shit. And he's about to play my hero? Double shit.

"For the record Forrester," Gannondorf spit at Link, "Zelda wanted to dance with me."

I rolled my eyes. Link smirked at Gannondorf.

"I think what she wanted to do was get some more to drink. Which, from what I can see, didn't seem to happen since you're still holding her cup."

Gannondorf tensed his grip on me. I tried my best to squirm away from him but to no avail, he was now holding me tighter to him than ever. Link seemed to notice this and shot me a concerned look. My heart started to flutter and I smiled. I have no idea why I did, something about Link just made me feel safe. Link smiled back. I guess Dragmire noticed this because within the next ten seconds he let go of his death grip on me and punched Link right in the eye.

Link stumbled backwards and felt his where Gannondorf had hit him.

"Nice shot Dragmire, thanks for waiting until I was distracted." Link spoke calmly. This only further upset Gannondorf making him throw another punch at Link. He avoided this one, and even managed to hit Dragmire in the gut. Within a matter of minutes, the spat had been broken up by some of the other partygoers.

Out of the crowd Malon and Sheik came to the front to kick Gannondorf off of the property. I looked at Link. He was already looking at me. I felt my cheeks flush and turned my head away. I started to walk towards Ilia and my other friend when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Hey Zelda, what do you think we can do about findin' some ice for my eye?"

"So city girl, what made you come back to this small little town? Life in the city just didn't do it for you?"

I looked over at him before answering. "The semester ended, I didn't have much of a choice."

Link was staring at me intently. Had it been anyone else I would have gotten the creeps. There's just something about Link that makes him so, I don't know, comforting? It does help that Link Forrester is one of the hottest guys I've ever seen too. Everything about him is just perfect, from his shaggy blonde hair, to his big, blue eyes, and his adorable country accent. Plus he has extremely toned biceps, and I'm a sucker for strong arms.

"So that's why you're here? You had to come back?" Uh-oh, emphasis on 'had.'

I tilted my head and took a generous sip of my drink. "Well obviously I missed everyone. Malon, Ilia," I rested my right hand on Link's arm and smiled, "Even you, Forrester."

Instead of returning a flirtatious gesture or even a smile, Link tensed at my touch. "Your cup is empty. Want me to get you a refill?"

"You're injured silly, I can go get it myself." Wow I was being flirty, it must have been the alcohol. I started to hop off of the bed of Link's truck before he stopped me. "I may have taken a punch or two, but I'm still a gentleman. You stay put city girl."

With that, Link jumped onto his feet, grabbed my cup, and walked off. I only got a moment of peace before an intoxicated Malon was at my side.

"Oh my Goddesses Zelda. Please tell me something is going to happen between you two tonight. You guys are like, so perfect for each other. Look at him; he's so in love with you. And he's gorgeous."

"Malon, you're drunk."

"Yeah, because you're completely sober right now miss tipsy. But seriously, look at Link. How are you not trying to hit that?!" Malon demanded.

I looked from my nuisance of a friend to look at Link. He had already managed to get my refill, but was caught in conversation Aryll and Colin, his sister and her boyfriend. Suddenly he glanced over to me. A smile came across his face and he nodded his head slightly to acknowledge me. I felt heat cross my face as I started to blush. Aryll noticed a change in her older brother's attention and looked towards where I was sitting. After taking a moment to realize who I was, she excitedly ran over to me and jumped up on the tailgate to hug me. Ever since I moved to Ordon in tenth grade, Aryll had always taken a liking to me. Not that I minded, she was free spirited and kind-hearted, as well as being one of the most genuine people I've ever met.

Once Aryll and I had taken some time to catch up on our respective lives, I noticed Malon some distance away having, what she probably considered to be, a pretty serious conversation with Link. I stared confused for another moment before I heard a whisper in my ear.

"I hope she's telling him to finally make a move on you. Like, a real move this time, not just kissing you in secret. Or more than kissing in some cases."

I felt my face go red and my heart drop at the same time. So Aryll knew about that? How? I shot her a shocked look, which she interpreted as a question. She shrugged.

"Aw don't be embarrassed Zelda! I'm his sister, I know everything." She giggled to herself before whispering, "By the way Zelda, whatever you did to his ears makes him crazy, and by crazy I mean really hor,"

"ARYLL!" I interrupted. Why was she telling me this? Maybe she didn't mean too, but in her drunken stage was letting it spill out. Goddesses I hoped so.

The small blonde girl laughed out loud. "Calm down Zelda. Link doesn't just come right out and tell me these things. Colin wanted some tips before our first time, so,"

"Your boyfriend asked your brother for sex tips?" I said louder than I should have. Thankfully, everyone around me was intoxicated and not paying any attention. I was starting to believe Aryll was as bad as Malon, if not worse.

"Well, at first Link was upset and tried to stop me. But then I told him it was going to happen no matter what, and a good brother would help my poor, nervous boyfriend out. And then I reminded him he was no virgin as I'm sure you are aware."

"That was only one time!"

"I'm fairly certain that's all it takes." I covered my face with my hands and sighed. Aryll wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Okay, I'm done messing with you. Physical stuff aside, I think you and Link should give it a shot."

"Give what a shot?" A masculine voice came up on my left. I gasped as my body reflexively jumped in the air.

"Oh we're taking shots now Colin? Be there in a second!" And with that Aryll hopped off the tailgate and ran to her confused boyfriend.

Well this was awkward. Actually no, this was beyond awkward. It was the most awkward situation that had ever come to be. So uncomfortable, a word hasn't even been created yet. I turned my head to the left, only to be met with Link's eyes. A blush crept to my cheeks and I directed my eyes to my knees.

Link moved so that he was standing in front of me, leaning forward, his hands on each side of my thighs. Oh Goddesses, this was a dangerous position. Finally Link spoke, "I think we need to talk about some things Zelda."

I slowly moved my head up until I met his gaze. It was strong and stern, but still had a hint of softness behind it. Our faces were extremely close; it would be so easy to wrap my hands around his neck and press his lips to mine. His kiss would be passionate, but still gentle. It would only take a matter of minutes before the desire deepened and one thing lead to another. Just like last summer. But that was just a one-time thing, right?

Link cleared his throat and darted his eyes for a second. "Do you want to," He paused, "Go for a walk? It's a little crowded here." I nodded. Link held my hand as I slid off the tailgate; my legs felt weaker than jello. After helping me off the truck, Link dropped my hand, and started walking to the woods a few hundred yards off. I followed him.

The walk was mostly silent; the only times we spoke were when Link was telling me to watch my step or look out for a branch. Eventually, as I had absolutely no perception of time at this point, we reached a clearing. Obviously Link knew his way around this forest, since he managed to get us here and knew there was a small fire pit located in this clearing. Not before long he managed to set up a small fire that allowed me to observe my surroundings. There was the fire pit, a small wooden bench, as well as a small spring a few yards away. Link motioned for me to walk over to him, and then guided me to sit on the bench. He sat down shortly after.

That indescribably awkward silence fell over us as we both stared at the fire. I looked over at Link; he was running his fingers through his gorgeous blonde hair and looking pensive. I felt something come over me. Maybe it was lust, maybe even love, more than likely it was the alcohol combined with the firelight, but I moved my hand to rest on Link's thigh. He quickly turned his head to face me, and that was when I went for it. My lips met his in a hurry, and soon the kiss deepened as if they weren't able to get enough of each other fast enough. I felt my whole body heating up, as I tried to intensify the kiss further. I moaned loudly as I pushed my lean body closer to Link's muscular one.

Abruptly, he stopped kissing back. I tried to get him to start again by kissing his lips and neck gently, but he pushed me away and stood up. I gave him a confused look.

"You don't get it Zelda. You don't know what you're doing to me, do you?"

In response, I continued to stare at him.

"When you moved here four years ago, I couldn't stand you. Not the slightest! City girl was meant to be an insult, not some kind of pet name! Then you went ahead and befriended Malon, meaning I actually had to talk to you. I told myself I would hate every moment spent with you, but," He paused, "I didn't. I actually found myself enjoying your company. Then I started noticing other things about you, your body, your smile, your love of all things pink, and eventually all the things caused me to completely reconsider my initial impression. I soon found myself likin' everything about you, really liking it. I told Sheik about all of this and he told me I had a crush on you, as if I didn't already know." I listened intently as Link continued. "That lasted until about halfway through our senior year. Then I realized that it was much more than just a crush. I wanted to be around you, all the time, even if we were doing nothing. I wanted to take you to prom so bad, but that scum Ralph got to you first."

I was starting to get overwhelmed by everything Link was telling me. And I was feeling more sober now than I had all night.

"The first time you kissed me is still one of the happiest days I remember even if it was just a dare at Malon's grad party. And then we kissed again. And again. And many more times after that. And after every time I told myself I was going to tell you how I felt, but even with all the alcohol we drank last summer I couldn't make myself do it. Then, that one night happened, I don't regret it at all, and I was going to tell you how I felt the next day, but you we're 'busy'."

If I hadn't been overwhelmed before, I was now. I didn't know Link had a crush on me last summer, though I suppose any sensible girl could have figured that out.

He continued. "That was when I realized I meant nothing to you. You couldn't even face me the next day. You didn't even say goodbye. I figured out I was just some plaything to keep you entertained until you moved back to the city to forget about me. If Malon hadn't thrown this party, would you have bothered to tell me you came home? I doubt it. And now, now that we're both here where no one can find us, you decide you want to start your game again. Well I'm here to tell you, I'm not going to let a girl, especially not one I love, fuck me around like that. And if that's your plan, just tell me, and I'll stay away for good."

My eyes began to water as I realized just how bad I was to Link. Even as a friend, I didn't tell him goodbye, I didn't stay in touch with him, and I wouldn't have let him know I was back if it hadn't been for Malon. Link was facing me with his arms crossed, but refused to look me in the eye. Mustering up the last bit of courage I had, I spoke up. "Link, I'm," I choked back some tears before continuing, "I'm so sorry! You are so right about so much; I was a horrible friend to you. I took advantage of your kindness, and left without saying anything." Link's eyes looked like they might be starting to water, but I couldn't tell for sure. "But there's one thing you're wrong about. I never intended to use you; you're so much more than a plaything to me. I was just- I was scared after we…you know, and I didn't think you would like me in that way. I thought it would be easier to run away to college and keep you as a memory. But I couldn't. I thought about you so much, but I was certain you would never want to speak to me again."

A silence returned, this time not as awkward as the first, as Link pondered what I said. Finally he asked, "Do you have any feelings for me Zelda?"

I inhaled deeply before letting out a soft yes. Link came over and sat on the bench with me. He grabbed my hands and we locked eyes. "Are they beyond friendship?"

I let out a slightly louder yes, keeping my eyes focused on Link's eyes. A quick twinkle passed through them. "Do you promise that you're not too drunk and you'll remember this in the morning?"

I laughed at this one Link chuckled as well. "I promise this is the most sober I've felt since 9 PM. And I will remember this without any regrets."

Link smiled at me, and I smiled back. "Zelda, would you like to go,"

Before Link could say it, I blurted out, "Yes Link! I would love to be your girlfriend."

We kept smiling and looking into each other's eyes until Link leaned in to kiss me. These kisses were soft, and lacked the pure lust almost all of our previous kisses had. However, the passion soon found it's way back to us, as I was breathing heavily in no time. We had also managed to find our way from the bench to the ground. Link placed kisses all over my neck and chest. I remembered what Aryll told me, and kissed around Link's left ear. In the blur of passion, Link and I had both managed to lose our shirts, and he was now kissing the newly exposed area of my body while I ran my fingers over his toned back. Link's kisses moved back to my lips and gradually became small pecks again. He pulled his face away from mine and looked at me with his bright, shining eyes and smiled.

"I think that's enough for tonight city girl. We don't want to get too carried away now, do we?"

I would have been completely fine with getting carried away as Link put it. In fact, I was a little mad that he stopped. But that's Link for you, being too perfect in every way possible.

Walking back to the party was one of the most awkward experiences of my life. Not because I was embarrassed to be seen holding Link's hand or having his arm around me, mostly due to my best friend who had become very inebriated at this point and wasn't hesitating to get all the details. I was doing a pretty good job of avoiding her questions, until she noticed something.

"Is that a dirt stain on your dress Zelda?! Oh my Goddesses, you liar! You two were totally doing it and you tried to lie to me! Don't try to get anything past Miss Malon though, cause she'll catch on to you real fast!"

I looked at Link worriedly; mostly due to the fact Malon started referring to herself in the third person and was about to tell everyone about something that didn't happen.

"Here Malon, let's sit you down and we'll tell you all the details. Would you like some water? I can go get you some from somewhere if you need it."

"I'm fine Linky! And I don't need all the details, I just can't believe you two are together now." Malon put her hands on her chest and sighed. "You two will have beautiful children, I can see my Godchildren now."

Link now looked at me worriedly. I promised I'd take care of Malon and told him to go find Sheik. He left without hesitation.

"So, you guys like are official right? Like this isn't just another summer fling? I think it would break my heart to see that." Malon poked a finger into my chest, "And Link's too. So be good to him or we won't be best friends anymore."

Malon continued to ramble for a few minutes until Link came back with Sheik. The red head's boyfriend shook his head at Malon's drunken state and promised to take her back to her house. Link and I offered to come, but Sheik declined.

Once Malon was gone, I noticed that there weren't very many people left at this party. Almost all of our friends had left, and the few that remained seemed like they would be leaving soon. A chilly breeze blew by, causing me to shiver since I had no covering on my shoulders. Link wrapped his arms around me and instantly the cold went away. I felt Link run his fingers though my hair and gently kiss my forehead. I moved closer to him, resting my head on his chest.

"Zelda, it's late. Do you want me to drive you home?"

I looked at him and shook my head. At the same time, I let out a yawn and Link laughed. I moved my head back to Link's chest and started tracing my fingers along his chest.

"Well clearly you're tired so what's keeping you here City Girl?"

I let out a small sigh before whispering, "Everything; you, the moon, the stars, this field, just this night. I completely happy right here, right now. I don't want it to end."

Link reached down and lifted my chin up so I was looking into his eyes. He lowered his head down to mine and kissed me slowly. It was heavenly, and further added to my desire to stay. Once Link pulled away from this kiss, he smiled and said, "City girl. As long as we're together, I can promise you that there will be plenty more nights like these."

And that was all I needed to hear.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

Oh my lord I'm done! That seriously took me all summer to write! I hope you enjoy it! Leave a review if you loved it, or if you didn't love it. I'm trying to get back into the writing flow so it all helps me! I'll catch ya'll later!


End file.
